


Step Thirty Seven

by mxrcellx



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Mettapap, Saying I Love You, papyton, undertale - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-02
Updated: 2015-12-02
Packaged: 2018-05-04 12:33:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5334233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mxrcellx/pseuds/mxrcellx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>According to the Official Dating Rulebook, step thirty seven is as follows; "tell your partner that you love them."<br/>Is Papyrus ready for the dreaded step thirty seven or will he lose his nerve?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Step Thirty Seven

Papyrus leaned his head into the crook of Mettaton's neck and sighed happily. The robot responded with a content mechanical whir that made Papyrus' bones rattle a bit. Currently the two were curled up on the couch and deeply captivated by the movie playing on Mettaton's large television. Recently, Mettaton had taken to showing off his vast collection of romantic movies he had found on The Surface. According to him they were far more interesting than any anime Alphys had tried to get him to watch. 

Well, Mettaton was captivated. Papyrus, on the other hand, was not as interested in the plot as he was the acting. Papyrus, as the ever observant skeleton he was, often liked to pick apart these movies. He fully understood a vast majority of the ways the human couples often interacted due to his experience with Mettaton and overall expertise in the field of dating. For example, humans in romance movies liked to kiss quite a bit. Even though Papyrus did not have the full benefit of lips, he still considered himself a Kissing Expert as he had kissed Mettaton at least twenty three times(Give or take). In fact, there were many more things the couples on the television did that Mettaton and Papyrus had done as well! They had danced, held hands in the rain, and even cooked spaghetti together(Which was by far Papyrus' favorite)!

One step the couple had not replicated, however, was the ceremonial exchanges of the "I love you.". Now of course Papyrus knew that saying "I love you" was step thirty seven according to the Official Dating Rulebook, but that did not stop him from wondering when he should possibly initiate said step. He was fully aware that he and Mettaton were merely on step thirty, but the humans in the movies rarely followed the set rules at all. Sometimes they kiss as soon as they see each other??? Not only was this completely baffling to Papyrus, who was a huge fan of the Official Dating Rulebook, but seemed highly improbable regardless of the situation. 

Nonetheless, Papyrus often wondered about what the qualifications were to commence step thirty seven. He knew that in order to speak the phrase, said party must truly believe that they are in love with the other. It was not a question of if he was in love with Mettaton or not. He knew very well he was in love, but was it appropriate to say so yet? And if so, how would he say it? How would he illustrate how deeply in love he was with this robot?

Papyrus sighed contemplatively, earning a quiet "Hmm?" from Mettaton. 

"Just thinking, Mettaton." Papyrus muttered, removing his head from Mettaton's neck and rubbing his chin thoughtfully. 

The robot clicked the pause button and sat up straight. "About what darling~?" He cooed. 

"Nyeh..." He rubbed the back of his neck nervously, suddenly losing his nerve. Perhaps some time later~? Maybe??

"You know you can tell me anything sweetheart." Mettaton took Papyrus' hand in his own, tangling their fingers together. He offered a reassuring smile. 

Mettaton was right! No time better than now! Suddenly filled with DETERMINATION and a lack of impulse control, Papyrus nodded to himself and looked Mettaton dead in the eye. "Mettaton, I love you!!!" He said rather loudly, giving Mettaton's hand a squeeze. "I love you more than any couple in any of your movies love each other. I love you more than I love spaghetti. And that is a lot~!" He beamed triumphantly.

"Oh~My~" Mettaton's face flushed pink as he took his hand away from the skeleton's to cover his mouth. "Papyrus..." He began, attempting to recover from his fluster.

Papyrus' face fell instantly. "I MEAN----" He, immediately regretting his decision, stood up quickly. There he had gone and skipped seven steps. SEVEN steps. "I NEED TO-UM. I NEED TO ATTEND TO SOME... SPAGHETTI!!! YES SPAGHETTI! IN THE BATHROOM~NYEH!!" He half ran to the bathroom, shutting and then locking the door behind him. 

He could faintly hear Mettaton's voice calling "Papyrus, sweetheart, wait!" It was not long before there was a gentle knocking at the door. "Sugarskull, please~" His voice sounded calm, much unlike how Papyrus was feeling.

"I MESSED IT ALL UP THOUGH!" Papyrus sank into a sitting position on the floor. He put his skull in his hands in an attempt to calm down. If only he had kept quiet.

"No you didn't, Papyrus. Just please let me in." Mettaton spoke softly. "It's okay Papyrus, really."

Papyrus was quiet for some time before reluctantly standing to unlock the door before sitting back down and hiding his head in folded arms rested upon his knees. He dreaded what Mettaton had to say. Surely he did not reciprocate Papyrus' feelings. 

There was a tiny click as the door opened and then the distinctive clack clack as Mettaton's heels hit the bathroom tile. The robot then sat criss-cross beside Papyrus in silence, head slightly tilted and ready for an explanation. 

"I'm really sorry Mettaton. I just saw those humans in the movies saying so and I thought I could try and be romantic but I guess it was too soon." He sniffed, picking his head up slightly to look in Mettaton's general direction.

"Papyrus, honey, of course I love you." Mettaton slipped an arm around Papyrus' shoulders and kissed the side of his skull.

"Nyeh??" Papyrus' head snapped up immediately in confusion. "But I thought~" 

"Sweetie, you just caught me off guard~!" Mettaton said with a wink. "Normally I'm a bit quicker on my feet, but I'll admit you got me." He chuckled.

"But-but-well... OF COURSE!" Papyrus recovered, quickly standing to his feet and putting a fist to his chest in an attempt to pose dramatically. " I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, OF COURSE KNEW OF YOUR FEELINGS. THIS IS WHY I TOOK IT UPON MYSELF TO COMMENCE STEP THIRTY SEVEN!!! NYEH HEH HEH!"

Mettaton giggled to himself before standing and wrapping his arms around the skeleton and pinning him against the counter. "Of course, love~." He pressed a kiss to Papyrus' chin.

The skeleton blushed and wrapped his arms around Mettaton as well and pulled him in for a hug. He really could stay like this forever "I love you, Mettaton."

"I love you too, Papyrus."

**Author's Note:**

> First fic in like two years?? Haha take it easy on me :)


End file.
